Sanguinary Legitimacy
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: Riff gets captured by Jezebel & has truth serum injected into his bloodstream to make him talk about...peculiar things. Jezebel questions Riff if he's ever felt jealously when he sees Cain flirting with so many girls & with no other choice he answers.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Earl Cain/Godchild story. Sorry if it's a bit crappy in advance and please excuse the grammar mistakes.

Summary: Riff gets captured by Jezebel and he has truth serum injected into his bloodstream to make him talk about…peculiar things. Jezebel questions Riff if he's ever felt jealously before when he sees Cain flirting with so many girls and with no other choice, he answers the question by force.

Disclaimer: I don't own Earl Cain/Godchild. Kaori Yuki has that honor. All rights are reserved to her.

**

* * *

**

**Sanguinary Legitimacy Chapter 1: Injection **

Quiet footsteps echoed through the tranquil mansion heading towards the room where death in countless vials was contained waiting for the day they would be used.

Slowly the doors to the room were ajar and where he anticipated finding his impassive loyal valet, he found only a letter greeting him in the shrouded darken room resting upon a small table to the side.

A letter? What was he supposed to do with a letter? He wanted what was his and his alone, and the only thing _he _left him was a bloody letter? Just where the blazing hell was he at anyways?

Cain sighed exasperatedly this really wasn't what he had wanted, he strolled towards the side table and snatched the letter expecting a good explanation from Riff explaining his absences this morning during breakfast.

With haste he opened the envelope and yanked out the fine parchment that gave off the other's enriching scent that took him by surprise.

A small amount of red pigment appeared on the young man's cheeks as Riff's scent wafted to his nose. Cain had always found Riff's scent to be so mesmerizing and welcoming as well as pleasant.

There was just something so appealing that emitted from Riff's person that drove Cain crazy; that at times he had the urge to jump Riff and pin him to the wall where he would claim those velvet-like lips of his with a desiring kiss.

Of course it was just a fantasy, Cain would never do such a thing to Riff, well not when Cain himself remained ignorant of how Riff felt for him. To be more precise, even Cain didn't know what he bared for his valet anymore.

All he was aware of that it went beyond the sentiments a master and servant should bear for each other. At times Cain felt timid around him, not trusting his own gestures or words in the least.

The urge to just simply brush his fingertips over Riff's lips was so overpowering that he had to excuse himself from the room before he did anything he would regret in the future.

Cain blinked and realized he had allowed his mind to wander off and stray away from the reason why he was there. Curiously he read through the letter and sighed. He should have guessed Riff would have a reasonable excuse for his absence like he all ways did.

_Lord Cain,_

_Please forgive me for not tending to you and Miss Mary Weather this morning, but I had to run into the city to purchase an item Miss Mary Weather has requested she needs immediately and cannot wait so she has had me to buy it for her. I will return as soon as I can. _

_-Riff_

_P.S. Please sir, try to stay out of trouble…_

"What is that supposed to mean Riff?" Cain mumbled as he placed the letter back in its envelope and tossed it carelessly on the desk where he found it. The young Earl ran his fingers through his black hair and sighed.

What possibly could have requested Mary Weather to have Riff go purchase said mysterious item at such haste? All he knew that it had best be good because Riff was supposed to accompany when he went to see his Uncle Neil for diner that evening and he sure as hell wasn't going by himself.

Just then the door to the large room was quietly ajar, thinking it was Riff, Cain turned around expecting to see his loyal friend, when in truth it was only his half sister Mary Weather wearing a frown and staring at him as if something was wrong.

Even if it was not Riff, Cain was still happy to see his sister, only her frown confused him. He walked to her and knelt in front of the little blonde haired maiden he had the honor of recognizing as kin and asked with concern, "Mary Weather what's wrong? You seem upset. Has that idiot of Oscar been hectoring you again?"

Mary Weather continued to simply stare into her brother's eyes until she mysteriously presented him with a letter that had her name on it. Judging from the confounded look in her crystal blue eyes, she seemed to want Cain to read it.

"Riff left this letter on my nightstand this morning before I woke up. It says he would be back later once he returned from London to run some errands you asked of you. Why do I get the feeling you received a similar letter from Riff saying something along these lines Big Brother?" Mary Weather asked as she handed the letter to her brother.

Cain took it from her and sure enough it was from Riff, but there was something strange about the handwriting. Riff's handwriting was elegant and neat, rush was no excuse for the young manservant to be sloppy when writing, anything he wrote it was done with elegance.

And what Cain held in his slender pale hands was not that familiar handwriting his impassive valet was capable of writing in. Cain quickly looked the letter over while he spoke to his sister.

"That's because I received a similar letter as this one Mary Weather only mine said that you had asked Riff to go to London to buy something you had requested with haste.

It seemed at first strange when I had read it, but then I considered maybe you had asked him to do a little shopping for you so I didn't expect anything odd to occur." Cain said, finally looking up to see his sister eyeing the letter that was addressed to him.

Knowing what she meant, Cain snatched the letter he had carelessly tossed onto his side table and pulled out the letter. He put both letters adjacent to each other and at once saw that Riff was not the writer.

"Riff didn't write these. Someone else must have wrote them and left them for us to find. But who and where has Riff gone if neither of us has asked him to leave this household for a specific task?" mused Cain.

The young earl didn't like the thought that someone had had the stupidity to break into his dwelling and place such mocking letter into their level of vision to spot faster. Cain examined both letters thoroughly until he noticed the corners of the parchment where beginning to change pigment.

At once Cain tossed them into the blazing fire he'd taken the liberty of setting since the morning was a bit chiller then usual. Mary Weather watched as the fire consumed the fine parchment awed that right before her eyes the flames took on the characteristics of black flame due to the poison that had been mixed with ink.

Cain narrowed his eyes and pondered darkly, _whoever wrote these letters must have been desperate or in the least attempting to be compelling. To mix ink with poison; just how inane was this person? Or maybe this is part of their plan? Could father have something to do with this? Riff!? I need to go find him before something bad happens to him!_

"Mary Weather you stay here. I will go search for Riff, he couldn't have gotten far." Cain ordered as he snatched his black coat and headed for the door. Before he left, Mary said with a weary smile, "Please be careful big brother and bring Riff back home."

Cain couldn't help but smile slightly in return and nodded his head. He ran out the door and headed for the city determined to find what had temporarily been misplaced. Cain ran with his cane in his hand while his black coat blew behind him like ebony wings.

He could almost taste his father's malevolence behind this scheme, but then he remembered Jezebel's depraved words from their last encounter when Riff had been poisoned by Mikaila's tarantulas.

'_When that inevitable hell descends, I wonder-will you still be able to maintain your loyalty to one another…?!" _Those were his words and they never failed to make Cain's blood boil with ire.

He and Riff would never shatter their loyalty to one another! Cain himself would rather die then to first betray the man who had saved his life on more then one occasion and pledged his eternal loyalty to. The thought only made Cain run faster until he felt as if he were flying instead of the reality of his black boots pounding upon the cobblestones.

'_Riff! Where are you?! You'd had best be alright when I get to you, because if you're not, I'll never forgive you…nor will I be able to forgive myself if something bad were to happen to you.' _

* * *

On the other side of the city walked a tall man with shimmering whitish silver hair attending to the task his young master and his master's sister had asked of him by means of a letter from each that morning. 

Yet strangely Riff was finding it a bit difficult to locate the items they had asked for him to retrieve.

Well it wasn't like he couldn't retrieve them, it was just that said items were a bit eccentric especially the item his lord had asked for, but not wishing to upset the young earl, he continued on his search.

He had been wandering the streets of London for four hours searching endlessly until he stopped besides a quiet area that was only occupied by a few people including him. Riff leaned against a red bricked wall and sighed.

It wouldn't hurt anyone if he took a short rest before he set off again. Riff momentarily closed his eyes enjoying the cool zephyrs coming from the ocean sweeping through the city hardly noticing the sudden intense aura pasting him by.

He vaguely remembered the few trips he and his family had taken to the ocean to enjoy a day at the beach long ago then it seemed possible, but those few times they had gone had always ended in an argument. Now that those memories were mere bits and pieces, he wasn't at all sad that he couldn't remember anything more.

A frown crept across his ivory lips, why was he dwelling on the past now? _The past was dead and there was still so much to live for the future. _Riff opened his blue eyes when he was jerked out of his musing when a scream violently graced his ears. He pushed away from the side of the building scrutinizing where the scream came from.

Another high pitched scream traveled through the cool breeze coming from the alleyway behind him. Without thinking of the potential danger, Riff swiftly ran into the alley looking for the source of the scream.

There on the dirty floor was what looked to be a women bleeding of a laceration to her side. Riff went to her and knelt besides her.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked the woman gently not wanting to frighten her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she spun around making him fall back. The woman smirked malevolently at him as she rose to her feet and pulled back the black hood that concealed her face.

Riff eyes widen a small fraction when he realized it was none other then the Doctor's assistant who had designed himself as a woman (and a very bad looking woman at that). Cassian threw off the black cloak and drew forth four menacing blades in his hands. Each blade gleamed turgidly in the faint sunlight that swept into the alleyway.

From Cassian's right stepped the long silver haired doctor smirking curtly at the man on the floor. The Doctor eyed Riff and scoffed, "My, my, my, isn't this a _coincident _indeed. I wasn't expecting to find you here in this part of London Riff. What are you doing here so far away from Cain? Has he finally gotten feed up with you and deserted you?"

Riff stood up and drew his own weapon. A .44 revolver with the hammer already cocked back ready to fire if need be so, was held in the young man's elegantly pale hand. Jezebel's smirk grew from ridicule to utter amusement.

"Doctor! What are you doing here? Have you come to harm Lord Cain?!" Riff shouted completely ignoring Jezebels' assumptions that Cain had forsaken him. But had he come to harm his lord, then he would not hesitate to open fire.

The least thing he wanted to befall his lord was pain and if he could do anything to prevent it, Riff would do so even at the expense of his own life that meant nothing if Cain were to die.

Cassian stood in front of the Doctor prepared to strike or defend the man who was entirely cynical to human beings yet kind and gentle to animals. Either way, Cassian could not allow Jezebel to die…not yet anyways.

"Doctor, should I skewer him now or should I just kill him so that earl of his feels hell when he hears his manservant was killed?" Cassian twirled one of the blades between his index and middle finger wishing he could embed the sharp point into Riff's heart at that precise moment.

Yes that would be the ideal spot to place the blade then Cain would suffer immensely. Jezebel chuckled dryly and placed a firm hand upon the youthful looking assistant indicating he wasn't to do anything just yet.

"No Cassian we need him alive. He's no good to us dead. Besides skewering him would be in vain considering I've already taken the opportunity to inject him with Codeine while he had his eyes closed.

That was _very _careless of you Riff. To know Delilah is out to kill Cain and you let your guard down." Jezebel couldn't help but smirk more when Riff's hand began to tremble and the gun he had held dropped to the ground. Soon Riff followed suit.

"Damn…you Doctor…" Riff was able to mutter before his vision blurred and all went black.

Even before he hit the floor he was already unconscious. Cassian snorted and put away the four blades he had been anticipating to embed into Riff, but the Doctor had acted faster then him.

Without looking away from the temporarily cataleptic manservant at their feet, Jezebel ponderously stabbed Riff in the ribs with his foot and laughed.

How fruitful this day had been indeed! His plan on forging those letters had worked out wonderfully. Not only had he tricked Cain and Mary Weather, he now had the one thing Cain treasured the most: Riff.

Now he had what he wanted and without forth ado, he ordered Cassian to pick Riff up and they left to their temporary hide out…but not before leaving a little trinket behind.

Before they fled, Jezebel thought it would be splendid if his un-beloved half brother Cain were to be given a minute hint as to want had occurred to his manservant.

Leisurely he knelt down and placed his favorite scalpel besides the revolver Riff had been holding knowing once Cain saw it he would know who had abducted Riff.

He allowed his fingers to gently brush over the items allowing his touch to taint what he knew Cain would touch soon enough.

Praying to god that when Cain touched these items he would get an idea what was about to happen to his beloved valet.

The thought was enough to make Jezebel shiver from excitement, unfortunately he would not be there to see the look on Cain's face when he came across these items and imagined the worst that was occurring with what belonged to him.

Jezebel rose and disappeared into the depressing shadows that he had emerged from a few minutes ago with his assistant besides him. Sensing Cain was coming soon enough to figure thing out.

* * *

Something called to Cain as he ran like a mad man through the throngs of the vast city that was London. He stopped for a moment allowing the sensation to wash over him. For a moment he closed his eyes training intensely on that single feeling alone until he silently gasped. 

Yes it was a bit inane to think this, but what he was feeling was Riff's unmistakable presences. That was enough to make him change directions and head to the other side of the city.

Finally as if he thought time would never allow him to arrive, he slowed down his trot to a mere walk when he found himself in a nearly empty street that was plagued with dark waters.

There was nothing there, only a scarce of people, a few functioning businesses that were maintained by lower class people and the tranquil zephyrs, but that was it. Cain slumped against the side of a red building of bricks and slid down its side not caring if his clothes became blemished.

Distress and sadness washed over the young earl in waves. He buried his face in his hands and mused. He had been so sure he had felt Riff's presences lingering in this direction.

He could even say he had come close to smelling Riff's divine aroma, yet here he was with no Riff to be found.

"_Where are you Riff? You where here weren't you? I'm not mad I can almost feel your presences lingering here, yet you're no where to be seen…wait, 'now where to be seen'? Of course, I'm looking in all the wrong places!_

_Like you once told me when I was a child, 'The things one usually looks for can be found in the most unlikely places.' But where can you be hiding?" _Cain climbed to his feet and searched for any evidence that indicated that Riff had been there.

A strong sentiment told Cain to look into the darkening alleyway. It was then with the assistances of the few stray rays of the murky day's sunlight that reflected off the smooth silvery surface of what looked to be a…scalpel and a revolver.

The scalpel…was that what made Cain run down the alley or was it the revolver that was all too familiar to him. He crouched gracefully besides both glistening objects and at once identified the revolver belonging to Riff. The scalpel itself was proof enough that Jezebel Disraeli was involved in this.

Cain cursed Jezebel to hell, what the hell had possessed him to steal what was his anyways?! This was by far the most exasperating thing that had happened to Cain in the last week. These sudden appearances from Jezebel and members of Delilah were absolutely beyond preposterous.

Cain lightly brushed his gloved fingertips over the revolver he was sure Riff had held in his slender hands before he dropped it. He picked the weapon up and hid it well behind his jacket planning to return it to Riff's hands once he found him.

For a moment Cain thought about leaving the scalpel where it lay glaring at him menacingly with its sliver mirroring surface to decay, but it was a clue and to be more precise it was the only clue he had at the moment.

Sighing, with his index finger and thumb he picked up the tool usually used on dead bodies, and wrapped it with his silk handkerchief. Cain stood up and whispered to the darkness, "Riff…I will find you just like how you are always able to find me wherever I may go."

* * *

As Cain hurried back to the manor where Mary Weather awaited his arrival, the man who sworn his eternal loyalty, was being dumped carelessly into a metal chair closely resembling the electric chair, only this chair was what one could say _harmless_ if that word was even in the Doctor's vocabulary. 

"Do you want me to tie him up in this rickety thing Doctor? Don't you think the dissecting table is a much better place to torture him?" Cassian mumbled as he fiddled with the chains he was entwining over Riff's inert body.

Jezebel kept his eyes of the small vial he was draining of its contents into a needle. Once the vial was empty he set it on the table and with his fingertip, he flicked the side of the needle. Then he squirted a small amount of the needle's contents so it wasn't too full.

Turning around completely with needle in hand, Jezebel looked from the man being tied to the metal chair then to the man who in reality was 35 year old man.

With a simplistic response, Jezebel answered his assistance's question.

"No that rickety chair will be more then enough comfort our dear guess shall have. Wake him up now Cassian so we can proceed. He's slept far enough." Ordered Jezebel becoming impatience by the second as Riff continued to sleep.

As ordered, Cassian more then content woke Riff up. But to some discontent, he was hoping he could have done something more _effective _to wake the unconscious man, but orders were orders and just as long as he got to somewhat torture Riff, that was good enough for him.

Cassian struck Riff across the face instantly resulting in the young valet becoming conscious. Despite being awoken in such a barbaric fashion, Riff was finding it hard to open his eyes and lift his head.

His head throbbed mercilessly due to the fact when he hit his head on the murky cobblestones when he collapsed. He could vaguely remember what had partaken, but suddenly reality came crashing down on him.

He flashed open his blue eyes ignoring the blinding lights that pierced through his eyes nearly making him scream. Now that he was alert, he remembered what had happened.

He had been abducted by Jezebel and his seemingly puerile assistant in an alleyway while he had been out performing his duties to please his lord.

Now he found himself chained to a metal chair with no means of escape. Even still knowing he was chained, Riff struggled against them in vain.

Jezebel found watching Riff struggle futilely was even more amusing then the dissection of a mere child.

Deciding it was time to get things in commence, Jezebel grabbed Riff by the hair and hissed coldly, "As much as I enjoy seeing you squirm about like a worm, we really should be moving along to more important things." Cassian stepped aside planning to enjoy what the Doctor had in mind to do to Riff.

Riff let out a soft cry as he felt Jezebel's nails dig into his scalp. But he bit down on his tongue refusing to display even the most insignificant amount of a pain to the men in front of him.

Whatever Jezebel's motives were, Riff refused to succumb to them no matter how much agony was inflicted upon him.

Somehow he knew he could withstand agony for the sake of his lord so he could return to his side.

The fingernails that had made him bleed were drawn from his silky hair and the blood that stained the other's fingertips was wiped on his shirt.

Ignoring the fact that he had had _his _own blood wiped on his collar shirt, Riff glared at the Doctor and said somehow completely managing to remain calm, "What malevolent scheme do you have in mind this time Doctor?"

Jezebel smirked as he rolled up Riff's sleeve to bare his left arm. He pressed the end of the needle to the delicate skin right upon a vein and replied darkly, "We're going to play a little game Riff.

I'm sure you've played it before with others. It's called _interrogation_. Do you know what is in this needle Riff? You shall know soon enough once I inject it into your pure blood."

Riff stiffened as he felt the needle slowly pierce through his skin and suddenly without warning Jezebel stabbed the needle completely into Riff's vein. Riff could feel as the tip of the needle pierced right through the vein renting it into two pieces.

Vaguely he could feel the blood that had channeled through the now rented vein began to seep blood. If Jezebel didn't kill him sooner or later, his own blood would be his very demise before the day was through causing a hemorrhoid.

"Hn, how careless of me to do such a thing, it must have slipped my mind that I wasn't tending to an animal but a disgusting human being. But that isn't of importance. Now is it?

Since you haven't identified what I just inserted into you, I'll just tell you. It's Sodium Pentothal or to be more explicit truth serum." Jezebel snickered when he heard Riff hiss from pain.

Riff was staggered to have learnt that he had been drugged with Sodium Pentothal, and knowing the effects the drug had on people, Riff knew at once what was going to become of him.

Continuing to struggle against the chains that bound him to the metal chair, Riff trained his eyes on the man who had brutally inserted a needle into his vein and argued impassively, "Doctor Disraeli, you as well as I both know those types of drugs do not function as they say they do. They can only guarantee you mere lies and fantasies, nothing more. Now release me!"

Jezebel jerked Riff's head back exposing his slender neck and pressed another needle to the side of his neck. Riff at once froze when the needle's tip was pressed a bit more to his exposed neck.

If he moved even the slightest, the needle would be stabbed into him and this time Riff wasn't at all sure what was contained in this needle. With his eyes looking down, Riff breathed heavily as the needle was kept pressed to his neck.

Cassian laughed amusedly when he saw Riff freeze. How inane of him, to fear a mere needle. Had he not trained to be a doctor many years ago and now he feared it? Jezebel chuckled lightly and informed Riff, "Now that you've stopped fidgeting, let me tell you what I expect from you Mr. Raffit at this point:

# 1. When you refuse to answer even one of my questions, I will inject 5mg/kg of belladonna into you until you die.

# 2. If you so much as start acting like a smart ass, I will have Cassian here skin you alive until you answer me.

# 3. You can scream all you want, that to me will be music to my ears.

# 4. If you lie, I will insert procaine into you and then dissect you also alive. May I also add one more thing if you do lie, then I will cut out your tongue and send it to Cain followed by your dead body.

And finally the fifth condition, if you somehow make it out alive after this is all over, you can leave. Understood?"

Riff looked up at the mad man who held him against his will. If he refused he died, if he agreed there really was no possibility he would come out of this ordeal alive and if he did die, then in the end he would be failing his master and betraying him and that was not an option.

With a chocked sigh, Riff glared into Jezebel's amethyst eyes and muttered distastefully, "I don't have much of a choice in the matter Doctor. All my options revolve around death so I might as well _participate _in your little game for now."

"You answered much faster then I thought. Very well then, since I just injected you with the truth serum, it should have started working by now. But the question at hand is...what should I ask you first?" Jezebel mused as he kept the needle pressed to his antagonist's neck.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Sorry if things were a bit turgid and if Cain, Riff and Jezebel were a bit out of character (or a lot out of character) Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Godchild. Kaori Yuki has that honour. All rights are reserved to her. I only claim ownership to all bad grammar, but nothing else.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Truth **

All was surrounded in a thick darkness, no signs of exterior light could be seen, save for the only dull Kerosene lamp hanging over the small patch of area deemed as a _fitting _interrogation sight to be held.

Somehow quiet yet chilling cries of sheer agony shattered through the darkness of the room, making a certain long grayish haired man cry out in satisfaction. The body that had once jerked with protest and ran on energy to escape, fell inert from exhaustion and extraordinary amounts of blood lost.

The man clad in blood stained long white doctor's coat walked round the panting man chained to the metal chair, examining his handy work. Cassian looked away from the sight presented to him in such a gruesome and repulsive display of blood and human flesh.

The mixture of rotting flesh, blood and chemicals was not a pleasant scent to endure, especially when one is compelled to stay in a room with such things for however long it takes to fulfill the task.

"You are going to die Riffael soon if you do not talk any time soon. And then what good will you are to Cain dead? But I can wait. I can wait all night if that is the case. I won't stop until you answer my questions." Jezebel mocked, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers over Riff's ruined face.

Riff had his chin pressed to his breast, but jerked his head to the side, trying his best to escape the doctor's vile touch. He slightly lifted his head to meet his integrator's malice amethyst eyes; he cocked his head ever so slightly to the side and smirked darkly.

"I can assure you Doctor that I _will_ continue to live, long after you are dead. Sadly for you though, this day will not be the end for either of us. You will have you fun torturing me, and I will endure it, but that is all. And I absolutely refuse to answer to any of your questions!" Riff snapped, his voice grave and menacing, yet it was not his voice that startled both Jezebel and Cassian, but the dangerous and fierce twinkle in Riff's majestic blue eyes.

Jezebel hid his astonishment from his _guest_ and forced a calm laugh to echo throughout the barren room. Cassian cringed at the intensity of the glower; never in all his life had had he gazed into more dangerous yet beautiful eyes before that night. He almost feared that perhaps what Riff had said about saying nothing might be true, however knowing Jezebel he wasn't one to take no for an answer.

And that wasn't going to change any time soon, Cassian could count on that. And he was right with his assumption; at that moment Jezebel backhanded Riff across the face and stabbed a sanguinary syringe filled with what seemed to be a high dosage of Arsenic.

Another ejaculate of pain screamed through the room, Riff could not help it. The tip of the needle had made brutal contact with the muscle of his throat, but the immense pain he had felt moments, or seconds ago, withered into nothing until his eyes closed and his breaths were jagged.

Jezebel threw the syringe violently to the floor and wrapped his delicate fingers around Riff's slender neck and felt the desire to just strangle all the answers from Riff, but that would get him no where and the only thing gained would be the manservant's death, which was not needed at this point just yet.

"Now let us try this again Riffael for the third time! What are Cain's _brilliant _preparations to use against Delilah?" Jezebel hissed his grasp around his antagonist's fine pale neck tightening. It disgusted him greatly to see how calm and collected Riff was during the entire course since the inquiry had commenced.

And to add to the young doctor's exasperation, he somewhat envied his eccentric beauty. He fancied seeing the quiet rise and fall of Riff's chest, the blood that ran down the corners of his mesmerizing blue eyes, and the feel on his pure blood on his hands and face, but most of all, it were his eyes that intrigued him just as much as those of Cain's.

Though, truth be told, Riff's eyes paled immensely in comparison to Cain's mischievous golden-green eyes that sparkled with travesty. Oh how Jezebel wished to have those eyes for only his enjoyment and his along! But those eyes would never be his, they would forever more belong to only the man he was questioning now.

Ire came to life within Jezebel, but he concealed it behind a chagrining smirk to not raise suspicion to himself. Cassian was not fooled for a moment though, the anger and agitation was easy for him to read on the doctor's handsome countenance, since he had spent some much time with the doctor.

Riff narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "My answer is the same _doctor_, I say nothing nor will I say…anything…to…you…." Riff trailed off, his chin once more pressed to his aching breast with his eyes firmly closed. _'What did he inject into me this time? I…I can't seem to grasp the meaning of my words-not even my own thoughts! No he cannot win! Not now, not when I've kept my mouth shut for the past seven hours!'_

A muffled moan escaped Riff's parted lips, he felt a single finger lift his chin up, his eyes sleepily opened and was then staring up at a malevolent smile that told him he had lost and that he was about to crack. Another groan of despair came from Riff's lips and he could not control the next words that betrayed him and his master.

"What do you wish to know…Jezebel Disraeli?" Riff asked, his eyes locking with Jezebel's as he spoke. His voice was not his own nor were his thoughts confined to his own privacy any longer. His once well reserved eyes were now void, but continued to remain impassive.

Cassian gasped, it had worked! The doctor had actually managed to succeed in making the butler talk, but now that he was weak and was willing to talk, just what pray tell did Jezebel wish to do with such an exquisite opportunity as this one?

The askew smile Jezebel wore was enough to confirm Cassian's suspicions: the doctor was going to extort this moment for all it was worth. Riff waited, still looking into Jezebel's eyes with no emotion whatsoever evident within those vacuum depths of aqua blue.

Jezebel patted Riff's head like a dog that has just pleased his master and smiled further. Cassian watched, his eyes darting betwixt his master and the other man, waiting to hear the first question to leave his master's mouth.

"Shall we put asides the gruesome topic of my Father and _his _organization for the time being and embark on more…how shall we say, intriguing and darker sides of _your _beloved Cain Riffael?" hissed Jezebel, satisfied with his handy work with medications and syringes.

"Must I repeat myself Doctor?" Riff asked, annoyed. "I said ask what you will. Now pray stop wasting my time and ask already!"

"My, aren't we of short temper. Very well, first order of business." Jezebel said, than stopped for a moment, thinking just what his first question should be. Then it came to him and he stole a look over his shoulder and winked at Cassian.

"Suzette, Cain's very own sister, the first woman he ever fell in love with. The _first _person he ever gave his entire heart to. What did you feel burning within your heart when you discovered the strong feelings Cain bared for her? What was your strongest reaction Riffael? What did you do and want to do to the insolent girl?" Jezebel whispered, softly, to make Riff suffer.

The little colour drained from Riff's face. Jezebel had struck a chord in his heart. He mustn't say, he mustn't! It was wrong; even now when he was compelled to bring to mind what he felt that day when he had discovered his master's sentiments for Miss Suzette, it was wrong to hold anything against her. She made Cain feel happy, if not for a short time, but he had felt something he could not name then for the young woman.

Before the words could be thought clearly, they left Riff's mouth. His lips twitched and he looked away as he spoke, as if feeling shame for what he was about to say for the entire world to hear, if it was only the doctor, his assistant, and the darkness to hear his words.

"I-I hated her with such a passion one could easily mistake it for love. I hated the way she made Master Cain feel so at ease, how she could make his heart race with a simple batter of her long black eyelashes. Her smiles that would make his lips part ever so slightly and the way she looked deeply into his beautiful golden-green eyes. I hated her so much I wished her to die. I even came close to ridding the world of her vexing presence, but someone beat me to it I'm afraid." Riff admitted feeling oddly relieved to have spoken the words that had been trapped within his pounding breast.

"_My God! What have I just admitted! No, this can't be! Why, why can't I stop, why did I say that! I must stop, this can't continue, I'll die if I say another word that was not meant for another human being to hear!' _Riff screamed into his mind, cursing himself to hell for confessing, but there was more to come. Much more, he could sense it and it would only get worst.

"How beautiful yet utterly disgusting at the same time! How that must have pained you to say those words Riffael? Truly I must be a _monster _to make you relive those memories, but I'm not quiet finished yet, not even close I'm afraid." Jezebel sneered. "To think one such as _you_ could harbour such malice and abhor for this mere woman."

"She was no woman! She was nothing but a common slut who toyed with my master's affections! That worthless excuse for a _woman _deserved the death she received, though I believe the end she met was too lenient." Riff growled, his eyes gleaming with anger and hatred.

He gasped, his eyes went wide and his entire body went rigid from shock. How could he have just said Miss Suzette was nothing but a common slut? A roar of laughter came for Jezebel and he laughed until he chocked. How beautiful indeed it was to see each unhidden reaction and emotion Riff showed!

"Ha! This is much more amusing then I had imagined it to be! Now…what of this 'Bibi' or better know as Madeline the whore in your eyes? That is what you think of her no doubt Riffael, even long after her death? Of course it is! If you presented such hostility to the woman Cain loved first, then there in no doubt in my mind you will feel the same towards her as well." Jezebel said enjoying each flicker of emotion that crossed the butler's blood stained face.

"Ah, yes _Miss _Madeline, or better known to her paying customers as 'Bibi'. A comely looking girl, yet very bad mannered and wicked intentions, I should think. She was just as exasperating as Suzette, if not more since she attempted to bed my Lord. Really, a girl with no morals or discreetness in her blood. I hated her as well." Riff spat, as if saying her mere name repulsed him. And it did.

"Wonderful, just absolutely wonderful and superb! This night will not prove to be dull after all. Now who should I asked about next?" Jezebel mused, Cassian was shocked, there was so much strong and resentful emotions coming from the words he had heard.

Surely this could not be the same Riff who was always calm and impassive who said not a word in protest to the earl's requests? Surely it was not the same man, Jezebel must have done something to him to make him speak as he did, but as much as he wished to deny it, those words were genuine and they came from the dark shadows of Riff's heart.

'_Please Lord Cain forgive me! Forgive me for feeling this way towards any other woman who has had the honour to touch you, to give you something I cannot ever give you: happiness and the delicate touch of that a woman is capable of giving. I'm sadly aware I will never give you either thing, only mere confusion and for that I must ask for your forgiveness though I do not deserve it.' _Riff cried within him, how could it have come down to this!

All the years of concealing, of hiding the truth, had all but in a little time been extracted from him! It hurt, it hurt so much to think, to just only think of what would happen _if _Cain were to find out! What then, what would become of him and Riff once he was told?

Would he feel repulsion, hatred…love perhaps for him? The latter one was highly doubtful, with so many beautiful women to choose from, Cain would surely desire one of them rather then his worthless butler. Why should he settle for second best when he had mostly the entire female population of London, if not farther, yearning to have him?

"Why must you do this to me? I would prefer to experience the wrath of your knowledge and the tip of your stainless-steel scalpel then to suffer the remorse I am compelled to go through! Skin me, cut me, bleed me, poison me, abuse me, drug me, laugh at me, do anything else then make me go on with this hellish punishment! I beg of you; I ask this of you, please!" Riff ejaculated, tears of blood escaping from his miserable blue eyes.

Compelled to lower his dignity and his honour as a man were far from his mind and a willing exchange then to continue on with his dark sentiments for every woman who had been with Cain. Now more then ever, Riff wished he was dead. He temporarily forgot about his promise to Cain his one and only master.

Jezebel wrapped his arms around Riff's neck and whispered coldly, "I'm sorry to say this, but that is absolutely out of the question my darling Riffael. Though I do fancy _all _proposals you've just mentioned, but they are not what I want…yet anyways."

* * *

'_Riff! Riff! Where are you! What has become of you, what is that bastard of Jezebel doing to you? Are you even alive, are you well? Are you…thinking of me now as you experience hell? Are you even aware of the pain I feel when you are not by my side? Do you even care?' _Cain mused, continuing to pace back and forth with his twitching hands clasped behind his back. 

'_I swear I'll find you! I swear it! But you must give me a clue, any clue my dear Riff! You can be hidden anywhere in the dark silhouettes of London, yet you can be so close to me that I'm blinded to your presences. I'm coming, just hold on a little longer and you'll be safe. You'll be back to where you truly belong: in my arms alone.' _

"Oscar! I'm leaving, you'd had best take excellent care of my sister or else you'll pay with your life if there's some much as a scratch on her person." Cain yelled, he snatched his coat, cane and top hat and made for the door.

Before he stepped out, Mary Weather and Oscar looked at him and smiled cordially at him. He returned it with a stern and somewhat strained smile, how could he smile when only god knew what was happening to Riff?

"I'll return soon with Riff. I promise then the…four of us (including Oscar) can enjoy a nice cup of tea and cavort about…even if it's just for a short time. I promise…" Cain whispered, and then left with the door slamming behind him.

Once more he was off into the darkness that refused to let him see the light, and for once, a welcoming change in his somwwhat commplace life.

_-End Chapter- _

* * *

A/N: Oh thank you all so much for reviewing and for reading! It means the world to me, really it does! I can only hope this chapter was worth the wait, if not I am dreadfully sorry, and I must ask you to forgive me. 

Once more Cain, Riff, and Jezebel were extremely out of character, but I'm trying my best to keep them as much in character as I can, but it's fairly hard to do so well my senses are being block with so much excitement while I'm writing. But really, thank you to all those who have read and reviewed. Would it be too much to ask for a few reviews for this chapter as well?


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my…thank you for the reviews! I'm real excited that many people are enjoying the story. And with that said…I'm dreadfully sorry I haven't updated sooner, but school just started for me and it's been killing me. But here's the third chapter, enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Godchild. Kaori Yuki has that honour. All rights are reserved to her. I only claim ownership of bar grammar, spelling and punctuation and the storyline, but nothing more.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Dread **

Oh what Riff would not do to just die at that moment. Yes death seemed indeed rather pleasant, what was there to worry about once you were no longer part of the world of the living? However bitter-sweet the dreadful idea seemed he could think of one thing along to contradict him: Cain. The young earl still needed him and Riff was aware he was ignoring his promise.

Riff's heart was heavy as that of pure lead, he could image his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach and disintegrating in the acids of the stomach. The mere thought of his vital organ melting was enough to make him want to regurgitate the blood that clogged his sore throat.

That was another thing that was beginning to sicken him more: blood. He turned his attention away from his blood and tried to avoid looking into Jezebel's cynical eyes, but at last he had nothing more to stare at when he met the doctor's eyes.

Riff paused, wondering betwixt the two of them, just who was more sinister and cynical? Was it Jezebel or him? It was a rather complicated question, but Riff did not know, or perhaps it was the fact that his mind was beginning to haze over and he could not conjure up a logical answer without it sounding rather dense.

Jezebel gaped at Riff, placidly. At last after a few moments of having a glaring contest with the frustrated butler, Jezebel said coldly, "I see you do not wish to talk Riffael. Why must you be such a recalcitrant creature? With your lack of talk it makes matters ponderous." He sighed dramatically and stood up. His arms were crossed and he looked out the small window overlooking the lifeless street beneath them.

Riff followed him and wished he could have but a glimpse of the ink stained night sky and its' infinite stars covering the lonely sky. Just as the sky was melancholy, his heart was the same. It had been preciously ten or so hours since he had lasted seen Cain and Merry-Weather.

He was unaware if they had eaten at all, if they had managed staying out of trouble that day, or if they were out looking for him at that precise moment. There was no way he could tell, and his questions would no sooner be answered by Jezebel then there was a chance of not dying in the next hours to come.

"Are not two confessions sufficient enough Doctor? I cannot comprehend why you wish in the first place to know what I felt for those women. Why should it be any interest to you when it would be unprofitable for you and your schemes?" Riff chocked out, spitting up chucks of blood as he spoke. His eyes closed to keep the room from spinning. He wasn't sure how long he could hold out before everything went black again and that would not do in the least.

Cassian _almost _felt sorry for Riff as he watched him nearly gag on his own red fluids, but after the way life had treated him he was not going to waste his time with such petty sentiments, well in the least not on a total stranger who was declared the enemy. The only one he would feel anything in such a way would be for Jezebel and none other.

That was one thing Riff and Cassian both shared to their ignorance. They were more then willing to die for the only person they cared for, yet that concern boarded dangerously to the edge of love. Would there ever come a time when Riff would cross that line and _love _his master in that sense? Riff would not deny he loved for Cain, but he would never in whatever remained of his life admit his forbidden sentiments for the young earl.

There were three essential reasons why Riff subsided from admitting anything to Cain. The first was the most obvious: it was against the law for two men to be together in such an intimate fashion. The second was he would look like a pedophile considering their age differences and still if one put those two aside, there was still a much grave concern that held him back. Riff did not know if confessing his love would be a good thing to do.

He was scared; no he was absolutely terrified at the mere thought of seeing sheer disgust writtten all over Cain's delicate countenance, when the exotic words left his lips. Rejection…that was what he feared the most: rejection. Riff had entertained the thought of suicide if Cain refused him and ordered (or ejaculated) him to leave his sight at once.

But the question remained: would he go through with suicide in the end?

"You're thinking about suicide are you not my darling Riffael? Pray don't try to conceal it. I have studied the human race for quite some time now my love and I can tell when a person muses over suicide." Jezebel's soft, yet imperative voice cut through Riff's thoughts. Riff blinked, then stared rudely at the doctor for reading his thoughts.

Jezebel merely waved Riff's futile attempt of a death glare asides and minutely nodded his head understanding very well. He leaned against the window and implied crisply, "So you have my dear. But you do not have enough courage to go through with it. You are too much of a coward to end your miserable existence." Jezebel paused, glaring at Riff with unreadable eyes before pressing on.

"If only you knew the truth Riffael Raffit, if only you know _who _or rather _what _you really are behind that stern, well composed countenance of yours. Then you would reconsider your lack of audacity and perhaps you could end it all before it proceeds any further and you remorse everything…" he trailed off only to finish his point with the callous words, "And perhaps you could spare Cain from a lifetime of misery and heartache."

Misery…heartache? Riff was at a lost here. Just what in the devil was Jezebel trying to say? But it was his tone and the manner in which he stared into Riff's eyes that told the young butler silently that it was a warning that he had best heed if he did not wish to see harm befall Cain, and this time it would not be Jezebel or Alexis or Delilah who would inflict pain…but rather—

Jezebel smirked nonchalantly, he stayed leaning against the dirty window and said severely, "You have indeed taxed my patience Riffael. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me about Miss Justine and your drastic sentiments for her."

Riff said nothing for a short period of time before answering by force when he saw Jezebel fingering a new scalpel that was meant to _persuade _him if he refused to talk. With a chocked swallow, he forced himself to speak.

"She was…I needn't use many words when only three simple words can describe her perfectly: a cock chafer. She was nothing but a bloody cock chafer who slept with her father, brother and tried to taint my lord with her impurities." Riff snarled, just remembering the hell he went through those few days when they had traveled to the country-side of England for Cain to get away from the hectic city life for his health.

Jezebel smiled, nodding his head and said, "Of course I remember that day, that was the first time we ever met." The doctor sighed thoughtfully, and added, "It seems so long ago when I had come so close to killing Cain, but _you _had to show up out of the blue and intervene."

Riff smiled despite himself when he could tell Jezebel was frustrated just remembering how close he had come to murdering his master, but because of his unexpected return he had foiled his attempt.

"I'm dreadfully _sorry _doctor that I disrupted your plans that day so many months ago, but really did you think I would stray too long from my master's side? You would be utterly foolish to believe such a theory." Riff remarked, darkly, still smiling slightly. Jezebel smirked devilishly and narrowed his eyes onto the smug manservant.

"Yes I should have presumed you would most likely make an unanticipated recurrence that day, but my zealousness did not allow me to think of that possibility." Jezebel brushed the matter away with a way of his hand and questioned Riff once more.

"You hated Justine—but give me details. What did you plan to do to her if she had not perished in the fire that night Riffael? Surely you had something diabolical set in mind to execute on her." Jezebel questioned with curiosity, though he was starting from the beginning, he was saving the best people for last that he knew would literally _kill _Riff from the pain.

Ah, life was truly good—in certain aspects though. Riff sighed frustrated, and muttered bluntly, "Details you say _good _doctor? Well I should simply say if the fire had not consumed her that night because of her damnation, I would have seen to it that she hung for all her wicked deeds. I would have slit her throat, then suspended her from the ankles and dangled her from a sturdy tree branch whilst a pack of rabid dogs fought to claim her as their dinner. And at the last second when she presumed she was safe­—" Riff paused, and smiled mostly to himself, but then frowned and whispered softly, "I would then have slashed the rope suspending her and allowed the dogs to dine on her malevolent corsage1."

Jezebel stared at Riff with an unreadable expression that was an oddity for the young doctor, even Cassian was taken aback at Riff's confession. They had asked for the details and Riff had complied and enlightened them. Now if they took shock to what he said, that was an entirely different matter. It took a moment for Jezebel to procession the information; he cleared his throat trying to dissipate the sudden animosity in the room.

He was at a lost for the corret words to say, not knowing just what to say or in the least think. Perhaps Riff's alternate-ego was beginning to somehow slowly resurface and was consuming the benevolent Riff. It was most likely; Jezebel for some time had been expecting the other authentic side of Riff's true nature, to make _his _presences known sooner or later and it would seem the real Riffael Raffit was coming sooner then he had anticipated.

Riff waited patiently for the doctor to speak, he wasn't going to be the one to break the silence that was for sure. His grim blue eyes traveled to the filth covered window, looking past Jezebel and straining to see the outside world. The only thing he could clearly see was the infinite ink stained sky stretching on with no end in sight. He sighed softly; it was the only pleasant thing he had laid eyes on that day.

"You are…changing Riff. Something inside you is making you change and I can guess you as well have noticed this, but you ignore it throughout the day dismissing it as a mere headache or stress, but no matter how many aspirins you take it never dissipates. You dare not inform Cain because you think it'll make him worry. And that is the least thing you want for him to do is fuss over you. So instead you keep your agony and angst to yourself, hiding a twitch of pain as discomfort and smiling it off so no one gets suspicious." Jezebel mused, confirming everything when the little colour in Riff's countenance drained completely.

"How—how did you know Jezebel?" Riff said quietly, almost afraid the stone walls incasing them were listening and threatening to tell the entire city. Jezebel smiled impassively and simply shrugged.

"Yes how did I know? But it's true, is it not?" He asked and Riff nodded in response.

"I can see it in your eyes Riff; your own majestic blue eyes betray you and when you look into them with the use of a vanity or any shiny surface, it is as if another person, a stranger, is staring back at you with malevolence." Jezebel was talking mostly to himself, rather then addressing Riff and Cassian. He tapped the scalpel on his chin thoughtfully, completely lost in thought. No one said a word for a good eternal seven minutes, each person immerse in their own world of contemplation, dismissing reality for a few seconds.

For years Riff had felt this other unnamed presences inside him, but he did not know who or what the hell it was. He lived with it, but not without questioning its intentions and its wants. Riff strained to focus on the world beyond him outside the window, but he was not looking outside into the darkness, but rather he was looking beyond what was there…

Far off in another room, a clock ticked gloomily away the seconds until it struck the time, whatever the time was. When the clock struck the hour, all three occupants of the bare room returned to reality and stared at each other. Riff grunted and abased himself and inquired, "Just what are you not telling me doctor? You know something, if not all, about this critical matter of me, and yet you remain silent? Tell me please, I have the right to know damn it if I am going to die!" Riff's calm voice escalated to exasperation. The least thing Jezebel could do for a soon-to-be-dead man was to tell him his disease and let him die knowing the cause of his troubles.

"You are not going to die Riff, not yet." Jezebel implied austerely, giving Riff a hostile look earning him a soft gasp from the young butler. Slowly Jezebel was becoming frustrated within himself. For so many years he had studied the man that now went by 'Riff', and could not figure him out in the least. Jezebel rubbed his temples, trying to ward away the migraine he felt coming on.

"Enough of this fruitless topic, we have more important things to discuss." Jezebel finally warned, no longer wishing to discuss something that would surely keep him up all night in obscure thought. Riff sighed internally; thankful Jezebel had changed the topic of conversation. He was not comfortable musing about the idea that there was indeed something wrong with him.

"What _else _do you wish to inquire about doctor?' Riff said sarcastically.

"Cain's late fiancé, Emeline Lauderdale." Jezebel simply asked. No further instructions were necessary for Riff to answer. A sad look crossed Riff's countenance, it remained as he spoke.

"She…she was the only girl I can say I bared nothing _drastic_, let us say, towards her. At times she could prove to be temperamental, reckless and maddening, but she was nothing like that awful woman, your creation doctor, Meridiana. Now that reanimated corpse got on my nerves." Riff growled, his eyes growing dangerous as the past came back to his attention.

"Meridiana…hm, yes she was quite a handful to deal with. She was most uncooperative and disobedient, that is why it was necessary to dispose of her. She was nothing but a comely face, and a dysfunctional corsage1." Jezebel agreed with Riff, not knowing at all that he was mindlessly agreeing to Riff's comment. Riff arched a brow in astonishment and said gingerly, "My thoughts exactly doctor."

Just then there was a loud crash coming from outside the door located somewhere hidden within the darkness. Cassian was the first to look towards the concealed door in question. Jezebel's eyes grew wild and he stalked past the fettered Riff and went to the door. Whatever was going on, it seemed serious. Cassian hurried after him and they exchanged a few hushed words and the youthful looking boy left the room.

Riff struggled to look behind him where Jezebel stood stiffly, straining to hear any other sounds. Jezebel surprised his antagonist when he silently hissed, "Stay silent Riff, we have guests." Guests, but whom the hell could it be? Riff was about to inquire just who was coming when Cassian returned wearing a hard and weary look. He looked directly into Jezebel's eyes and informed tensely, "He's coming Jezebel, the Card master's already on his way to inspect the interrogation. Someone, perhaps that bastard of Cassandra rated us out about this whole scheme! Bastard, I'll be sure to get him back for this—"

"No, I will deal with Cassandra the next time I see him. You are not to confront him, is that understood Cassian? Promise me you will not be foolish enough as to confront him without my saying so?" Jezebel commanded callously. Cassian swore under his breath and muttered incoherently that he would do as told, no matter how _alluring_ the thought of impaling his knives into Cassandra's body was.

"Fine, but if he so much as does any else like this, I'm going to fix him up real good." Cassian promised. Jezebel nodded and then faced Riff. Jezebel's face was a ghasty pale colour, he looked gaunt all of the sudden, but his youthful beauty returned in mere seconds. It was as if he had not just a second ago shown his exhaustion to Riff. This bemused Riff, but he remained silent.

"It seems our time together was so ephemeral, but as Cassian has already clarified: we have been discovered and I cannot hide you from my Father." Jezebel frowned, and leisurely walked to Riff. He stopped, knelt besides him and muttered softly right next to his ear, "But before I am forced to turn you over to my father's vile hands, answer me one thing Riff: do you love Cain?"

The footfalls of the former head of the Hargreaves family were coming nearer. Cassian visibly showed his anxiety. Jezebel was not fazed in the least; let his father come he challenged brazenly, by the time he presented himself, Jezebel would hopefully already have his answer. He stared long and hard into Riff's blue eyes waiting impatiently for an answer. Riff went rigid at once, from both the mortifying question and the doctor's intimacy. He could practically feel Jezebel's warm breath on his damn neck!

"_Love_? Whatever would posses you to ask such a question doctor! How can you even think I would love my master in such a—forbidden manner?" Riff stuttered, his cheeks burning red from abashment. Jezebel chuckled tenderly and insisted, "Why would you _not _love Cain in such a manner Riff? You practically have had ever opportunity to fall in love with him, have you not?" Jezebel stood up straight, waiting for the door to their makeshift interrogation room to be brutally thrown open and _Lord _Alexis storm in, wearing that notorious smile of his.

Jezebel clasped his hand onto Riff's stiff shoulder and reassured surprisingly, "Do not show any signs that you are intimidated my dear Riffael. Alexis enjoys seeing people's angst, especially when that person is you Riff. Just keep that in mind." Just as Jezebel finished his sentence, there not-so-anticipated guest of honor entered the room that moment. Jezebel removed his hand from Riff's shoulder and took a step forward; glowering at once when he realized it was indeed Cassandra who had told his father. It was all as means of vengeance for not wishing to have anything to do with him...in an intimate relationship to be exact.

'_Damn that dog of Cassandra! I will make him pay for telling my father about this event! But for now, I will have to abase myself and stand his vexing presences the next time I see him..then I will get him!' _Jezebel thought bitterly, already faking he was not effected by this unexpected turn of events. Riff on the other hand, did not hide his bafflement as he looked on in question.

'_What in God's name is going on? Why is Lord Cain's father here? And why is the doctor so up key about his appearance? Am I not supposed to be here_— _well of course I am not supposed to be here, but did Jezebel go behind Lord Alexis's back and bring me here without his knowing?' _Riff glared unceremoniously at Alexis and greeted mockingly with a not so polite smile that errand poor Riff a good smack across the face.

He flinched at the harsh impact, but did not ejaculated in pain. He merely looked on, spitting out the blood from his mouth and aimed at Alexis's feet. He quirked a brow and pressed on, "I'm curious to know _my _Lord, why I am here and to what avail? Besides the obvious fact that I am the manservant you hired for your son. What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Alexis asked, momentarily surprised at Riff's sudden brazenness, he stared at his son and said angrily, "You went against my authority Jezebel and brought Riffael here after I told you not to do so! Now Cain will no doubt come looking for his flithy pet. But perhaps I can use this to my benefit." He mused, walking over to the self-possessed Riff Raffit.

All fear, pain, and intimidation dissipated from Riff's bloody countenance and all that was left was an impassive and fierce expression that made Alexis smile pleasantly. Whatever had escalated Riff's nerves was amusing to see.

Jezebel languidly met his father's threatening eyes and it was all he could do but sigh exasperatedly. The doctor stood besides Cassian, pausing to answer his father's bafflement. He shrugged and said curtly, "I am sorry I went against your wishes Card Master, but I could not help myself to such an exquisite opportunity as to having Riff be inquired."

Alexis was not pleased with his son's behavior, and response he might add, but he would deal with him once this incident was over. But for now, he wanted to make use of Riff's presences and know what his son Cain was up to nowadays.

"It is fairly good you see you again Riffael, I'm honored you would join us so soon!" Alexis ejaculated zealously, whilst presuming to wear his ominous smile. Riff glared at him and answered dryly and hatefully, "I sadly cannot say the same thing Lord Alexis." Jezebel could not help be smile at Riff's remark, it was indeed the truth. Alexis on the other hand was not amused and Riff was reacquainted with the oh so familiar texture of pain.

Ah, would the hell and torture never end?

* * *

Cain paused at the base of an empty alleyway for breath. He had not ceased running since he had fled the mansion, his mind keen on finding Riff before the night slipped away to a new day. The minute hands of his pocket watch had ticked passed him, now telling him it was nearing nine o' clock at night. 

An entire day without Riff hovering about him, serving him his tea, tying his shoes, reprimanding the young earl about his manners and lastly, be there to comfort him. How he had managed to survive a day without his manservant was beyond his understanding, he just simply knew he had. Cain ran his fingers through his black locks from his countenance and sighed dejectedly. He terribly missed Riff's beguiling presences there besides him, but with him not there Cain was incomplete.

There was emptiness within his fragile heart that needed Riff, carved him and with no said person there, all desires to live dissolved. Cain buried his face in his hands for a moment, musing where to look next. He had searched the entire north and west sides of London, but found nothing. So his options minimized to the east and south end of the city. But scrutinizing aimlessly was getting him no where. He needed to formulate a damn plan to go by.

But being alone made matters further difficult to oblige with in his search. There was one on he could rely on to help him with his critical trouble; he would not have Mary-Weather in the line of danger. Oscar…he was better off tending to Mary-Weather and making sure she was safe. Crehador could be of some assistance, but Cain did not have time to seek his help. And truth be told, he wasn't sure if Crehador would be willing enough to aid anyways.

So that basically meant Cain was alone on this search and rescue expedition that had only to outcomes: one he found Riff, saved him and they left home _or _there was the much anticipated results of death lurking around the corner. Either option in its own ways had its comforts and dejection. Cain straight up and continued down the isolated street he was walking.

'_I've looked nearly everywhere for Riff, but I can't find him. Damn Jezebel, he's hidden him fairly well that not even I can manage to track him down. But they must reside in the city; they would not leave with him out to the countryside. It would be too much of an inconvenience to do so. But where, where can they have him hidden? Underground or aboveground…the absence of light would allow them to go unnoticed and carry out their schemes will much ease, but aboveground would give them more liberty to travel quicker.' _Cain pondered as he walked around a corner, not really paying attention to what was in front of him. He blindly walked straight into a well dressed man and both fell to the moist sidewalk, groaning from momentarily pain. Cain rubbed his head and sat up, his attention automatically going to the other man he had accidentally knocked down.

"I'm terribly sorry, I was not—Crehador! What are you doing here?" Cain cried, leaping to his feet and glaring down at the other man, bemused completely at this odd accoutering at such an ungodly hour at night. Crehador held his head and gawked surprisingly at Cain, as much confused as Cain was to see him.

"Earl? Is that you? Fancy meeting you here, this would have been the last place I would have ever considered meeting you again." Crehador moaned, he stood up still dazed from the fall, but soon recovered and faced the earl. He looked Cain thoroughly over, seeing the exhaustion, misery, remorse, and frustration on his pale complexion.

He grasped inaudibility and asked straightforward, "What has happened to you Cain? You look as if you have lost your head or something. I've never seen you like this before."

Cain smiled weakly and nodded. "I _have _lost something, but it's not my head obviously. It's something far more important then I; it's Riff who I've lost. He has been kidnapped by Jezebel and my damn father." Cain growled intensely, as if wishing for them to materialize out of thin air so he could kill them.

"I see, so that would explain why you are out at such a late hour of night, roaming the streets when there is danger and murder lurking about. How conscious of you Cain." Crehador stated dryly, seeing the stupidity of Cain's actions.

"I have no one to ask for help Crehador, that's why I'm looking for him by myself." Cain muttered, vexed.

"And you wouldn't be getting no where if you don't ask for it Cain. With twain people as _least _looking for the same cause, can succeed in finding what is lost." Crehador implied, frankly. Cain said nothing to this; he just stood there looking up into the vast night sky. He knew Crehador had a point, though he was not willing to accept it openly, but he knew he was right. With someone else helping him, they could find Riff quicker.

Cain narrowed his eyes and said abruptly, "I've never asked you for anything Crehador, but I ask now because I am in desperate need of someone to help me find Riff." He hesitated then asked sadly, "Will you help me Crehador…please?" the medium said nothing, too shocked at Cain's request.

When no response came from the medium, Cain felt his heart sink and he laughed bitterly. "I should have known from the start I would have to search on my own. This is _my _problem after all. Why should you even care? You don't even like me." His words were acid, and the expression on his face was disturbing. He gathered his spilled hat and cane and continued on with his quest, when a firm, yet gentle hand stopped him.

He looked round and saw Crehador's hand was resting on his shoulder, stopping him from taking another step. His expression was hard and strangely understanding. Cain arched a brow and snarled, "What is it? Do you wish to mock me more?"

Crehador ignored his comment and said solidly, "You miss interpret my silences for an unvoiced response. If I can lend my assistance to you Earl, then if you will accept it, I will aid you."

Cain gasped reluctantly, he hadn't much hope for the medium to abet him, but this was proof that perhaps his ill-luck was gradually changing; whether it was changing for the better of for the worst were oblivious to him. A meek smirk spread across Cain's face.

"Thank you Crehador." Cain whispered.

"You can thank me later once we find that manservant of yours. Just pray tell, where have you looked at exactly? They as sure as hell can't be in the _decent_ parts of the city so that would only leave us with the option of East End to search." Crehador mused, jumping straight into their investigation.

Cain snorted and replied, "That much was clear enough to me, but I have to admit, could they be underground or aboveground?"

Crehador thought for a moment, thinking the matter carefully. "They could have begun with their schemes above ground, but by this time they must have fled to seek refuge underneath the city."

"Then we'll look underneath the city until we come across Delilah and Riff…even if it takes us all night."

* * *

A/N: I'm a bit timid about this chapter; something tells me it's not fine at all. Please tell me what you think, if it is indeed bad, let me know and I'll do something about it. Thanks again to all those who reviewed and read! And please pardon if this chapter sucked. _

* * *

_

_1. Corsage: no not the flower decoration girls wear, but the obsolete meaning of the word 'corsage' as in 'body' back in the 1400's. _


	4. Chapter 4

Uh…six months is a very long time for another update isn't it? I can't begin to say how terribly sorry I am for being careless and inconsiderate to you all and Cain and Riff! I really hope this chapter lives up to the expectations of those who have been more then patient with me. I'd like to thank everyone whose reviewed and encouraged to keep writing! I love you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Godchild/Count Cain_. All rights are reserved to the lovingly Kaori Yuki.

* * *

**_Chapter IV: Succor_**

Something ran across Cain's foot, causing the earl to jump in the air and yell out from fright much to a certain medium's amusement. Cain glared angrily at Crehador and snarled acidly, "And _what _is it you that find so funny Crehador?" The addressed only smiled dryly and replied casually, "I find it ironic that a rat can scare you and yet you aren't in the least bit afraid of your poisons."

Cain glowered at the medium for a few seconds before looking away and continuing down the narrow passage way leading them further into the underground sewage system of London. God, how awful the stench was down there! Cain stared into the dark putrid water for some time before answering him in a quiet yet stiff voice.

"There's nothing ironic about it, Crehador. It was only because of my nerves that caused me to react the way I just did." Crehador was going to response when Cain abruptly spotted something in the difficult to see into water and pointed to it and shouted, "Look, there's something floating in the water!" Cain searched in the dim light produced by the portable flashlight Crehador was holding, for a long stick or rod he could use to retrieve the object.

Crehador helped Cain look and found a long metal tube that had once been apart of the sewer, now it was only just a piece of junk. Cain picked it up into his hands, and winced when his palms were slick with the filthy water. He breathed through his mouth and dabbed at the object. He jabbed at it, but the thing kept bobbing away from him. He sighed in frustration and after a few minutes of fruitlessness, he managed to bring what ever it was to shore.

Cain tossed the tube behind him and retrieved the thing that had caused him so much effort to recover. When he had the thing in his hands, he wished he hadn't touched it. He gasped and dropped it as if it had burnt his hands. Crehador's eyes widened and the two exchanged bewildered expressions.

"This is Delilah's doing, we can be sure of that. This proves we are getting closer to their current hideout." Crehador said for the sake of interrupting the tension that had covered them. The only sensible thing Cain could do was simply gawk forlornly and think nothing but the worst. As if reading his mind, Crehador answered reassuringly, "It isn't Riff, Cain. Alexis wouldn't be foolish enough to maim him like this."

Cain said nothing; he tore his eyes away from the rotting arm and stalked away with his companion following suit. Crehador was right, of course he was. Alexis wouldn't be stupid enough to mar Riff like that; it would ruin his plans, what ever they were. But that still didn't settle Cain's anxiety. And the only way to rest his anxieties was to find Riff and kill his father for taking him away. But would Cain like what he'd see when he got there? It never crossed his mind as he trotted down those deserted tunnels with Crehador besides him that he wouldn't be met with the same Riff he loved and cared about; that it was possible that that man was nonexistent and was replaced with someone vile and coldhearted. Why should he have entertained the thought when all he could think about was getting him back no matter what conditions of character he was in? What mattered to him as he ran was having Riff back, and that was all.

* * *

Mary Weather couldn't concentrate on the picture she was drawing. On closer inspection the only thing she had managed for the last hour to create were a bunch of squiggles and messy lines that represented nothing. She wasn't much in the mood to draw when her mind was in turmoil. Cain had left nearly three hours ago and hadn't returned. She was worried sick that something terrible had happened to him in his search for Riff. 

She couldn't take it anymore; she stood up and marched towards the drawing-room door. Her hand reached out to yank it open when the door on its own accord was jarred open by Oscar. He had a large grin plastered on his face and was staring down at her. Mary Weather placed her small hands on her hips and said tensely, "Oscar, _please_ remove yourself from my way."

He shook his head and answered now frowning, "I'm sorry my dear Mary Weather, but Cain will kill me if I let you go after him." Mary Weather shot him a withering look and grounded out, "It won't be Cain who _kills_ you Oscar if you don't move this instant—what are you doing! Put me down; put me down you…you. Oscar!"

Oscar ignored her and carried her up the stairs, the servants looking at the astonishingly spectacular event as their young missus was carried away to her room by the disowned baron. Somehow Oscar opened the door with his free hand while his other was firmly holding a yelling and kicking Mary Weather who was close to biting his ear off if he didn't chose to let her down.

He walked across her room and placed her unceremoniously on her large bed and turned on his heels and said when he got to the door, "I know you want to help Cain, Mary Weather, as do I, but we'll only get in his way. We both know he wants to save Riff on his own without anyone's help. I don't mind at all if you call me names and hit me, I just don't want to see you hurt," he said seriously. His countenance softened as he added, "I'll be outside in case you try to escape. And don't bother trying to sneak out through the windows. I've fastened them shut. Good night."

A pillow flew through the air as the door closed and missed its target by seconds. Mary Weather cried in aggravation at Oscar's interference of her plans. Tears that weren't easily moved ran down her heated cheeks as she lay in her bed staring longingly out the window. Somewhere out there in the city Cain was running around looking for Riff whilst she remained behind.

Oscar's words rang clear in her ear, mocking her as she lay there in silence. As much as she detested it, she knew he was right and she was wrong. It was clear to her she would be a burden in Cain's search and would only slow him down. She didn't want that; she wanted to help her brother, but how?

Surely there was something she and Oscar could do, but what? Her abandoned tarot cards on the nightstand caught her attention and quickly sat up in bed. She could prove to be helpful by at least reading her cards. In seconds she lit a candle and began to read them. As she turned them face up, a shocking chill electrified her. For the first time since she had being reading cards, she hesitated. Mary Weather gnawed the interior of her cheek, and taking a deep breath she turned it over and struggled for breath.

Her pulse quickened as she made sure she was seeing things correctly.

'_No, there has to be a mistake! I must be reading it wrong…no, I've never read my cards wrong before. Cain, please be careful!' _Mary Weather held the ill fated card in her hands and wished she had dealt another card besides the one in her hands. Now she regretted having thought reading her cards would benefit her brother and their situation. If it had done anything, it had only made things worst.

* * *

Riff did not feel well at all; he felt as if he were gradually dying. His entire internal structure felt like fire was ablaze and destroying him from the inside out; his generally cold skin was searing and it was unbearable for him to even stand himself. Everything he had the misfortune of straining to see was blurred and unfocused and the longer he tortured himself to make out the fuzzy shapes, a sharp pain crossed his miserable head. 

His teeth were painfully clenched and a fresh trickle of blood ran down passed his lips. The pain…the pain was the only thing he could think about in his last hours of doom. It left no room to ponder about anything else. It was the most horrible and terrifying thing Riff had ever suffered in his life and if he had had the ability to think about anything else, he would say it would be the last thing he felt.

A sharp prick of a needle caused him to gasp in alarm. What _more _crap could they possibly have injected into him this time? In seconds the pain that had dominated him, diminished as if it had never existed and left him in a sleepy state. His eyelids drooped but he would have none of it. He would fight the exhaustion that was washing over him and stay awake and confront them all.

It took a great effort to keep his eyes open and alert, yet he managed to conquer the obstacle of weariness and was awake. When he had won his diminutive fray with himself, Riff found himself gawking bewilderedly at a certain silver haired doctor and peculiarly strange assistant of his who was much the eldest of the three of them. Cassian glared back at him and muttered bitterly, "It's _not_ polite to stare."

"Cassian." Jezebel said simply. Cassian kept his mouth shut and watched as the doctor quietly observed Riff this way and that way as if looking for something that only he knew what to look for in the latter's countenance. Riff stiffened and yearned to have his hands unbound so he could punch him across the face. Indeed, it was interesting to see what ten hours of suffering and pain could do to one's custom abundance of patience and cordialness as was the case with Riff.

He was desperate and his desperation was clearly chiseled on his handsome face. At this point he was capable of anything and both Jezebel and Cassian knew it. Jezebel was indifferent to this fact whilst Cassian kept one of his charmingly sharp throwing knives in his hand in case Riff tried anything to harm Jezebel.

"Why haven't you already settled on simply killing me liking any reasonable human being would do?" Riff hissed acerbically.

As part of his answer, a twisted smirk pulled the corners of Jezebel's mouth and replied somberly, "When did you ever find proof Riffael, you were dealing with _human beings_?"

He did not stop there; he had a few more things to say before he left Riff once and for all to the clutches of an inescapable darkness that not even his vehement resolution could hope to overcome and survive. This was a final interview between them and a silent and hollow good-bye from the doctor's part only.

"I won't deny my astonishment to find you still obstinately alive, Riff," Jezebel commented reservedly. "But even the most persistent heart must crumble sooner or later, and sadly you're no exception to that law."

Riff frowned, frankly bemused and inquired calmly, "I know you are alluding to my death, doctor, but why is not Lord Alexis here to witness my demise if that is what he is aiming for, I think?" Ah, here Riff made a clever inquire indeed; and Jezebel made an even clever comeback.

"He is waiting for me to return to him with the news that you're dead and no longer an issue for his schemes in which you would get in his way to finally kill Cain." Jezebel said with absolutely no emotions which made Riff's own stoic and aloof manner appear amateur to Jezebel's adept dispassion regarding such grave matters as the ones currently being discussed.

How ever he managed to not snap, Riff seduced his anger and keep it under a critical check to prevent any miss happenings. The thought of death did not scare him at all; why should it if he had faced death's temptations and near-successes so many times in the course of his life to begin to feel intimated by it? No, what he did admit fearing was leaving the world of the living to leave his master in the wicked and malevolent hands of his father. Now that he could not permit. It's true that Death may be unpredictable, but when it is one's time to depart for ever, Lady Death has a thing for being punctual.

Riff felt his time was at an end, but it would not end peacefully as they all anticipated. He wanted to remove the burden which his beloved master had suffered from since he had been born; and it was that burden which he would endeavor to annihilate with the last drop of the red concoction that coursed through his veins. Everything he thought and felt was written as clear as day of his face.

Jezebel heaved a sigh and said, "Cassian, your knife. Now." It was an order Cassian had known would be requested of him, but even still it did not stop him from being surprised. He did as told and handed the knife over into the dexterous hands of the doctor who in turn cut the ropes binding Riff. In seconds Riff was free and was on his feet despite his weary state.

The recovery of flexing his body was both a great pleasure and relief that did not last long. Jezebel's amethyst eyes observed Riff meticulously and remarked off-handedly, "The next time Cain lays eyes on you Riff you'll be dead and be the source of his grief."

"Why are you helping me?" Riff asked, ignoring the doctor's cold remark that he reluctantly distinguished to be plausible. Jezebel locked eyes with those saddening and gradually dying blue eyes that kept some of their keenness, and candidly rejoinder, "Why not help the dying man in his last minutes of life?"

In those few words he confirmed Riff's death to be undeniable. Riff's mouth went dry and his head was dizzy. "How long do I have?" was all Riff muttered quietly.

"No more then an hour so you'd best be going before your time is up," Jezebel said neutrally. "You can no doubt already feel the poison decaying you, can't you?"

Riff nodded his head and replied, "Yes, I can." That was all that was said between them as Jezebel allowed Riff to leave. When the door closed, Cassian chose to speak.

"Doctor, how could you let him walk out of here like that? The Card-master is going to be angry with you!" Cassian shouted. Jezebel walked passed him and as he did, he said, "I lied; he'll be dead in fifteen minutes. The poison I injected him with works quickly and the more he moves, the quicker it travels through his body. The signature of the poison that I chose for him taints the blood and freezes the heart and produces a painless yet effective death excluding all the bloody messy."

Cassian was left standing alone in the empty room looking after Jezebel with only his thoughts to provide him with a vague understanding of what the doctor had done. _'Why would the doctor show that inept butler mercy? I know I shouldn't ask, but I'm tempted to. It's just strange he would take that Riff fellow into consideration. Doctor I hope you know what you're doing.' _

Fifteens minutes had been the time Jezebel declared to Cassian that would bring about Riff's end and he had been right. As the butler of the Hargreaves family made his escape and trotted down the ancient corridors, searching for the whereabouts of his former employer and current executor, Riff never made it to his desired destination. He never reached the end of the corridor where that detesting vile man sat waiting for the news of his death to reach him. Never again did he see his master's handsome face again as he had hoped. He died with the faint whisper of Cain's name on his lips.

Jezebel heard his last breath and his half-brother's name before stepping around the corner and kneeling besides him. Soft graceful footsteps, undoubtedly those of a ghostly woman, were approaching. He didn't need to lift his eyes to know who it was that was lingering over his back and the dead body.

"So he's finally dead; I thought he'd never die. He was quite stubborn to depart from this world, but the Master will be pleased to be informed that we can proceed with his next plan." It was Justice. Jezebel eyed her from under his lashes, seeing what her reaction was to Riff's death. She displayed nothing regarding his death. She looked at Jezebel with what he assumed were her cold eyes, observing the small inkling of remorse hidden in his expression and said, "Don't tell me you miss this man, Jezebel? He was dead to begin with."

He made no indications of replying; instead he stood, brining Riff's limp body with him. As if by a mute communication betwixt them, Cassian appeared and assisted in carrying the body to where Alexis was. The Card master was no doubt wondering what was taking so long, and it would be rude to keep him waiting another second longer. Justice, the oracle that concealed her eyes (if she had any) behind a black piece of cloth, followed them in silence.

Alexis had been indeed waiting for them, and when Jezebel and Cassian dragged Riff's body in to the spacious room, a twisted and hideous smile spread over his face. He pulled his pipe out of his mouth, tentatively studying Riff's dreamless countenance and took a puff from his pipe before saying clearly, "Justice, you may begin."

* * *

_A/N: Should I ask if you all liked it? I_'_m not pleased with this chapter. I think it_'_s crappy. Everyone_'_s way too out-of-character and the plot hasn't developed much. I_'_ll perfectly understand if anyone wants to flame me. I deserve it. If you read this far, thanks!_


End file.
